


Puppet Show

by shaxper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Stiles Stilinski, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Dialogue Heavy, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Pre-Slash, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaxper/pseuds/shaxper
Summary: “You do realize Deaton has his fist so far up your ass that you might as well be from Sesame Street?”“What?”
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 735





	Puppet Show

“You do realize Deaton has his fist so far up your ass that you might as well be from Sesame Street?”

Scott paused, his head tilting to one side, “What?”

“Forget it, the point is, you should use that furry nogging of yours for a change. Last time I checked, there was still something rattling around there.”

“Stiles, you’re not making any sense.”

“Oh my _God_ , look, just,” Stiles heaved a breath, his shoulders slumping as he tipped his head back, “I’ve done the research, your plan is not going to work, no matter what that cryptic ventriloquist has made you believe.”

“You did the research with Peter! He’s probably just made you come to the conclusion he wants,” Scott said, widening his stance, rooting himself against Stiles’ tirade.

“How the hell can you say that about Peter, but not about Deaton? How is he any more trustworthy? Have you seen what he has been reading, double checked his translations?” Stiles questioned in rapid succession. His patience had been wearing thin for the better part of an hour, having had to listen to Scott lay out a plan with no regards to Stiles’ often very vocal objections.

“You know I can’t read archaic Latin,” Scott’s brows furrowed into a familiar look of confusion, another recurring guest of the meeting.

“But Lydia can! Ask her!” Stiles countered, his arm arching towards Lydia, who seemed more interested in her nails than the discussion at hand.

Scott vehemently shook his head, “Why would I? Deaton wouldn’t lie to me.” 

That halted Stiles to a complete stop, his eyes wide and mouth slack. He quickly regained his frenzy with increasing fervor, though.

“What the actual fuck are you talking about, he lies all the time,” Stiles’ incredulousness coloured his voice, his body back to its rapid movements as he stepped up to Scott.

“No, he doesn’t,” Scott stated with such certainty it was starting to make Stiles nauseous.

“He tells half truths and omits information on purpose. That counts as lying, I should know.”

Scott’s face pinched as his arms tightened across his chest, “Yeah, you should. Which is why you know you can’t trust Peter.”

Stiles ignored the jab at himself with a roll of his eyes, “I’m not telling you this because I trust Peter, I’m telling you this because I trust the 400 year old Polish bestiary that I cross referenced with multiple eyewitness accounts and hunter diaries, including Argent’s,” he spit out and threw his hands forward, his body following the momentum, bringing him nose to nose with the Alpha.

“I trust Deaton.”

“If you’re not going to let me do my job and listen to my advice, what am I even doing here?”

“You tell me.”

Stiles recoiled, his backward step bringing back the divide between Scott and himself. The stretching silence became increasingly charged as the pack took in the once unlikely scene. 

“Fine,” Stiles pushed out, swallowing, and turned towards the spiral staircase, “Come on Peter, you promised to give me a lift.”

Scott quickly advanced back into Stiles’ space, his red eyes flashing brightly, “He’s not going anywhere, we need him for the plan.”

“And I need him to give me a lift. If you have to use bait, how about you use someone from your pack instead,” Stiles said with finality as he walked around Scott to usher Peter on his feet and out of the loft, leaving behind the outraged Alpha and his silent pack.

They were halfway across the yard to Peter’s Shelby before either had shaken off the nervous energy enough to talk.

“I’m not going to lie, Stiles, I wasn’t exactly planning on officially becoming an Omega today.”

“As if you weren’t one already. Besides, if you’re an Omega, what does that make me, huh?” Stiles smiled lopsidedly and hazarded a light shove at Peters shoulder. Which gave about as much as a boulder.

Peter’s gaze quickly turned leery, goatee framing his signature smirk into a near grimace.

“Why, one could be led to believe you care.”

“What makes you think that I don’t?”

Peter stopped in his tracks, forcing Stiles to turn to see what the hold up was. Stiles' smile turned softer in the wake of Peter’s unusual slip of surprise showing through his usual intricately crafted masks, “You’ll be dying again on a later date, Zombie wolf. Right now we’ve got to go take care of the wraith before Scott and his Band of Idiots get themselves killed.”

Newly composed Peter scoffed, “I wouldn’t exactly mind.”

“Yeah, but you know full well that I would. Which is why we’re going to go to the Nemeton, deal with the wraith, and hopefully make it to the diner for some curly fries,” Stiles turned back and continued to make his way to Peter’s car.

Peter’s face turned to disgust as he hastened his steps.

“You will not grease up my upholstery with that filth.”

Stiles laughed, and hopped into the passenger side of the Shelby, hollering for Peter to hurry up.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> i have no real plans to continue this but let me know if you'd like me to in the comments


End file.
